Talk:Disney Crossy Road Community/@comment-29438891-20170119221357
Episode 3: What’s the Aim of the Game ? It was Dawn, Diamond had gone for his morning walk, he had been gone for a couple of hours. While they waited for him, the rest of the contestants exercised and talked. Diamond came back with a book, To Kill a Frigatebird. Sora pointed out that Gogo was reading that yesterday until Sora also noticed that Gogo was gone. Diamond went into his cabin and kept reading, on chapter 13, there was a message, in a strange red ink……… It was time, for elimination !, the League would lose a member. Time for Votes, the 2 Votes go to… Kaviella with 21 Votes Now for the actual Elimination Run: 6 DarthTyler: 9 Pixar: 12 Ultimer: 18 Sora: 18 It was between Random and Kaviella, the votes were revealed Random: 19 Kaviella: 27 (plus her 2 votes) The Challenge took place in an open field, it was an archery contestant, you have to shoot the bullseye of your team target and then beat your opponent in a game of Pencak Silat. However there was a twist, one player had to earn their arrows. It was a claw type Arcade Game, a name was chosen: Sora, Sora grabbed a coin and became agitated because it grabbed an empty one. Bestfriends was perfecting his aim until Sweetiepie messed it up and he ended up doing William Tell, almost. Pixar had experience with a bow, so DarthTyler helped him. Sora was still sitting there, grabbing empty container with no arrows and claimed that it was rigged. Run was lining it up, until he saw Diamond, shooting above the target and towards a bird, Run pushed him over to save the bird, it missed the bird, what did it hit ?, the Bullseye. Ultimer became mad at Run for forcing him the win. Eljuan shoots his arrow and it misses by a millimetre, he then does weird faces and put his hands out, Jam asks what is wrong, Eljuan pushes him away because she needs ‘concentration’ for moving the arrow with her mind. The Host interrupts everyone and introduces a few new competitors, Angie, DPSWM and Poolol, Poolol and DPSWM on the League and Angie on Crossers, continue. Meanwhile, Sora is still trying to get her arrows, Poolo and DPSWM, loving Arcade Games stand uncomfortably close to her asking for a turn, eventually Sora takes the last one and it has arrows, she desparately needs to hurry up. Angie makes it first time since she is an ‘expierenced Archer’. Diamond moves on to the Pencak challenge and thinks that it will be like defeating bread. Until he notices the 50 foot tall opponent, who doesn’t speak english and immediate;y pummels him. Random, being random, decided to sit down and eat cookies, Ultimer, shoots an arrow right through the cookie jar telling him to get shooting !. Run complains how you he could shoot a cookie jar, but no, he can’t shoot the target !. Angie arrived at the ring. She opens her bag of first aid stuff. She gives the opponent medicine, sleeping pills and steroids, But the opponent also pummels her and comes inches away from being stabbed with a needle. Random notices that the two newbies are gone, Ultimer becomes aggitated and starts to twitch. Run, finally finishes the challenge and moves on. Jam, down to his last arrow, decides to improvise, using the hand, he throws it and it makes it. The Entire Team Crossers is at the ring and are being pummeled one by one. The newbies are playing the arcade game, Ultimer uses his double hit power and knocks them out, he ties them a pole and waits. Random sings them a lullaby, why don’t you cross that road, he tries slapping them, almost setting them on fire and even singing Cruella De Vil. Run was alone, he got punched by the opponent and hit the dartboard off the wall, then he had an idea. Pixar had finally got the hang of the bow but he was still missing every shot. Jurre had ordered the team to charge at the opponent at once, they did but ending like a dog pile of sore, sore losers. Run used the Dartboard as a shield, he opponents fist went right through it, he spun around taking the opponent with him who was trying to remove his fist but failed as run had thrown him towards the wall and the wall had crashed on top of him Run and the League had won, so it’s now again, down to you, who will you vote out ?. Follow the link below. Also Run got to chose who receieved two votes, he chose Diamond because he was going to shoot the bird https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSelwR6e5CRxVtYIg1p9ts7FZSUaySPdCWkWhgcn1hPzxZl5gw/viewform But wait, there’s more, Diamond was going to ask Kaviella for help with the substance, so he snuck into the chamber only to find that water was flushing everywhere. Someone’s container, had been unthawed…… But who ? Thank you for Reading Episode 3, stay tuned for Episode 4. hee hee, also Get excited for American Kart, I am excited so you should be too !. Also remember to vote !